


On Edge

by Sour_Milk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Milk/pseuds/Sour_Milk
Summary: Steve is very frustrated after a discussion with Nick Fury, but he knows where to find some relax.





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Humiliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444037) by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek). 



> This story is betad by a very kind alex_rogers_stark on Discord but all remaining errors are mine! I'm not a native english speaker therefore there might be some stupid errors.  
> I hope that this story reach the standards of this amazing fandom!   
> XoXo Sour_Milk

Sitting through debriefs knowing that **_he_** fucked up was so frustrating that Steve almost couldn’t keep his legs still. He wasn’t even looking at Fury throwing words at him; he was just staring mindlessly at a point in the wall near the director feeling his head throb at his temples. He knew he fucked up, he knew it. No worth in telling him.

 

Steve was about to feel like he had enough when Fury stopped and looked directly at him, gaze steady and pointed. “Am I understood, Captain?"

 

“All very clear, sir” Steve responded, already getting up from his chair, mind blank with anger and frustration. “I’m leaving now, sir,” he saluted and went straight to the garage where he took his bike and drove back to the Tower, needing some time to relax.

 

He left the bike in the parking space Tony made just for him, and stormed into the workshop where he knew he would find the other man.

 

Steve was still very upset when he pushed at the door, making it open so hard that it smashed through the wall with a loud noise. That woke a very busy Tony from his working slumber on some machinery Steve didn’t even want to know about.

 

“Hey beauty, how was the debrief?” said Tony in an almost too cheerful manner for Steve’s actual mood, turning in his chair to face the blonde.

 

“Shut up,” said Steve, approaching Tony with at a rapid pace and a cold determination in his eyes.

 

“Fury’s being an ass again? Because, you know, when he’s upset, he can be a very frustrating pain in the-“ Tony couldn't even finish his sentence as Steve let himself fall hard on his knees in front of him -“ass,” he concluded, a bit shocked by the gesture, but fully aware of what that gesture meant.

He stood up towering Steve, who was breathing hard and not looking at him. “Very well, Captain. So you’ve been a complete failure again?” Tony shifted his tone immediately; he knew that when Steve was back from a failed -or semi-failed- mission, he needed to let go of his frustrations.

 

Steve didn’t respond but trembled, clenching his fists at his sides.

 

“You can’t even manage to complete an easy mission, but you think you can save the world?” Tony continued, stroking Steve’s hair. “Now sit in the chair. You must learn a lesson, you useless little soldier,” he said, gripping at the blonde’s hair and guiding him onto the chair he had been sitting on moments ago.

 

Steve let himself be dragged and sat on the chair without hesitation. He was so angry he could break a wall with only a stare.

 

“And don’t try to complain while we’re doing this; you do what I say and you will accept it gladly, okay?” Tony ordered, cupping Steve’s face with one hand. Steve nodded frantically with his eyes closed. He could trust Tony; he would do good for him. Steve knew that.

 

“Put your arms back there, you undisciplined soldier.” And Steve did; he put his arms behind the chair and felt Tony take them and lock his wrists tight together with some metal handcuffs. “These are new and just for you because you have the awful habit to rip everything apart when you feel a bit angry like this.” Steve squirmend at the restrains and hissed through his teeth. He was already feeling dizzy from arousal, and he could felt his cock hardening in his pants.

 

“Oh, look at you. Already desperate. I can imagine you can’t concentrate feeling like this,” said Tony, looking at how flushed and red Steve was partially from the anger and partially from the embarrassment. He quite enjoyed having Steve like this, very willing to accept everything Tony gave him, enjoying the ride a lot too. It would be awful if Steve didn't like it and still asked for this, but judging by the big bulge in the man’s pants, it seemed like he was very much having a good time. Tony moved closer to Steve, touching his face gently  and earning an intense dark look from the blonde, and then he moved his hand south, travelling over Steve’s broad chest and not stopping until it reached Steve’s belt. He remained there for a bit, teasing at the belt buckle and undoing it in slow moves. Tony then pulled away and Steve twitched against the chair, craving for the touch. Tony positioned himself behind the chair with his face near Steve’s and reach out with his arms to touch Steve through his pants. With his right hand, he reached under the man’s pants, willingly massaging his now fully hard cock.

 

“Oh f-fuck!” Steve hissed, his hips jerking in the touch.

 

Tony immediately withdrew his hand. “Who told you you can get off on my hand, Captain? You’ll have only what I want to give you, nothing more.” And as Steve stilled, Tony added, “Will you behave and try to follow orders this time?” Steve didn’t responded; he was too embarrassed and too turned on to say anything. His cheeks were red and hot, and he almost couldn’t keep his eyes open as he shivered in anticipation. Tony returned to his front, his right hand now shoved down his own pants, making Steve’s cock twitching hard inside his underwear, but he stayed still, trying not to seek the much needed friction with the fabric of his pants.

 

Tony then decided that he was doing good enough, and with some effort and a pat on Steve’s hips, he succeeded in shoving Steve’s pants and underwear down to his ankles, making Steve’s cock bob free against his still clothed belly. Steve breathed hard, shivering as soon as Tony took him in his hand. He started masturbating Steve in a slow, frustrating pace that couldn’t suppress a strangled moan and a jerk of hips.

 

“Fuck, Tony,” he breathed, and Tony gave him a wicked grin. He started to quicken the rhythm of his hand, making Steve’s eyes roll back in his head. He kept going for some time until he felt Steve's balls tightening up. “T-Tony,” the Captain tried. “I’m so close, don’t stop.” But Tony wasn’t done yet, and he pulled his hand away, leaving Steve on the edge of an orgasm. “No, don’t stop!” Steve groaned loudly, jerking his hips in the air, already desperate and flushed.

 

“What did I say about you jerking off on my hand? You stay still, or I’m leaving you here all night in these miserable conditions,” Tony scolded him, back to touch himself at the look of Steve desperate pain written on the man’s face. He freed his cock to have better access to jerk himself off and to be sure that Steve was in the front row for his show, looking. Steve’s look was dark and hungry; he swallowed, imagining Tony’s cock in his mouth. He would have loved that now, but he didn’t dare to ask; he was under Tony’s orders tonight.

 

Tony let go of himself and reached to grab Steve’s cock again, starting the same slow, stroking pace. This time, Steve concentrated on trying and not letting himself go in the touch, but when Tony gripped his cock harder than before, he shivered hard. He was almost succeeding in keeping still until Tony passed a thumb on the head of his cock, slowly but still grasping hard, and Steve jerked furiously feeling the restrain on his wrist starting to give in.

 

“Tony, please, I’m- I-“ and Steve trailed off at the overwhelming sensation of having Tony’s hand massaging him in the sensitive spot under the head of his cock.

 

“Oh Rogers, you can’t even keep yourself together. How can you think to be able to give orders out there?” Tony said, and added another hand on Steve’s length, making him cry at the feeling of overstimulation.

 

_What would they think if they saw me like this?_ Steve tought, _What the team would think of me?_ And the idea that the team might know- improbable but still possible- what he liked to do when he was frustrated made Steve shudder in embarrassment, his face more red than ever.

 

He was impossibly close but just on the verge of his orgasm when Tony took his hand away again, but it was too late; Steve was just about over the edge, and as his cock twitched, he was coming so hard he saw white. He moaned very loudly, trying to break free from his reatrains, shaking extremely hard because of the intense orgasm.

 

Steve was still breathing hard when he caught Tony jerking his cock quickly on top of Steve’s belly. ”Oh my God, Steve, you’re such a needy slut!” Tony cried out, coming hard, unable to hold it any longer.

 

“Thanks, I feel better now.” Steve said sounding very much relaxed but trying to get free from the handcuffs.

“No prob, Cap. It was nice fun. Ah, and also you can come down here whenever you want, I’m always really eager to please my Captain” and Tony smiled teasingly, releasing Steve’s hands from their restriction and trying to clean up their mess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think and where I can improve! Byeeeeee~


End file.
